


From Manchester To London

by spinsword



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal, Blood, Death, Ex encounterment, Fighting, Gore, Horror, Murder Mystery AU, Oral, Sex, Stabbing, Swearing, Train Ride, Violence, Yelling, major deaths, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinsword/pseuds/spinsword
Summary: Allen and Cross are taking a train to London from Manchester to visit everyone at the church. But all hell breaks lose when the train breaks and stops in the middle of knowhere, and there’s a serial killer out on the lose. Now everyone has to survive in a Murder Mystery Game.Will Allen survive this?Who will be first to die?Who’s next?





	1. Chapter 1

The rain started to pour, thunder started to clash the sky, and lighting started flashing before your eyes, the forest that surrounded a small train station was getting beat up by the sudden rainfall. The sun started to set, but yet there were dark clouds roaming, making it dark.

Allen sighed on the wooden bench, his white hair waved in his face, dancing with the harsh winds. Next to him was his boss, Cross Marian. Cross Marian and Allen were supposed to take a trip to London from Manchester together to visit family. But since the train is late, it’s obvious it’s going to be delayed.

So your probably wondering, why is Allen and cross, along with several other people waiting in the rain instead of going inside? Well let’s just say the employees didn’t want mud inside so they locked everyone out.

“Could have let us go in, but noooo we can’t because of some fucking mud!” Said Allen with a angry tone, he was obviously not pleased with the employees choice. He along with around a dozen people are forced to wait in the rain, the only shelter they got was the extended roof.

“Yeah, this is stupid. Where’s the fucking train?!” Cross had yelled out loud, not caring that everyone heard and is currently staring at him.

“The employees said it would be here in a few minutes, but that was a hour ago!” Said one of the people waiting, leaning against the wall right next to Allen. The man was around 6’4, had long brown hair tied in a braid. He wore a long brown trench coat with lether shoes. He had dark brown eyes, and was next to a small girl with a bright pink flurry dress. 

She had spikey purple hair that was decorated with a bow. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, and had pink tights with pink shoes with purple ribbons that went up her legs.

Next to her was a tall man, his hair was short, yet put up. He had a lether coat, black pants and black dress shoes. He had a cigarette in his mouth and a beauty mark under his left eye.

“Ugh this is so boring~!!” Yelled the small girl in the dress.

“Can we just go home? Forget this stupid trip! We’re stuck in a thunderstorm, stranded and soaked!! Let’s just go!”

“Honestly can we go cross?”

“Let’s wait a little bit more- you know what fuck it, let’s go.”

Everyone started to get ready to leave, but right when everyone was fixing to go, more people had showed up at the train station.

“Whats up with all of this rain?!” Yelled the man with the red hair.

“I don’t know but this is strange, it was suppose to be a hot and humid day, not rainy!” Complained the small girl again.

One of the people had sat down next to cross, he threw his soaked hat on the ground, and grumbled under his oversized coat. The man was around Allen’s hight. He had bright summer blond hair, thick eyebrows and grey eyes.

“Uhh excuse me? Do you know when the trains coming?” Allen said to the blond, the blond jumped, and stared at Allen.

“Wow, I’m not suprised, guess I really didn’t miss it. It was suppose to be here a while back I’m assuming?”

“Yeah, but we have been waiting for hours now, we may leave.”

“Best to do so, it’s probably canceled due to this harsh weather, I’m Bak Chang by the way.”

“I’m Allen Walker, and this is my boss Cross Marian.”

“Yo.” Was all cross had said, with a light wave to bak, which bak had replied with a handshake.

“So, why you going to London?”

“Me and my boss are going to visit family, we haven’t seen them since last summer, you?”

“Visiting my girlfriend.” Bak had replied quietly, with a light blush on his cheeks.

“Aww-“

“Shhhh!!” Bak said with the blush growing much larger, his face being red with embarrassment, only to cause Allen and cross laughing.

The laughter had ended with the sound of a train horn in the distance, the chugging sound started to grow louder. Besides that, everyone started to chear and smile when they had went inside on the train.

But that laughter will end soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God I suck at writing shit, but anyway enjoy and sorry for updating it so long, but yeah umm, hope u like this series

Right when everyone got inside of the train, everyone imediantly went to the restrooms to change into dryer clothes. It was humiliating, it was tiring and it was stressful, but thank god it came by.

Allen imediantly plumped onto one of the booths at the back of the train cart. Since only around a dozen got on, everyone had to stay in 1 cart “to save space for others”, I mean it’s reasonable but still, at this point everyone wanted peace and quiet.

Allen sat across from Cross, Cross put his wet hair in a ponytail, he wore a white tank top and black jeans and a pair of blue socks. His white mask got completely soaked, but he had a eyepatch covering his right eye. He puffed out smoke, leaning into the wall and staring out the window. It was getting dark, and it look like there will be a hideous storm all night. Fucking great.

Well, at least they weren’t out in the rain..at the least...

Cross kept staring at the glass window, obviously daydreaming. They were both visiting mother and Barba , both were great family to the both of them, mother had adopted cross when he was a teenager, and cross saved Allen when he was a child, since then they grew up at a church in London.

Allen continued to lay on the booth, completely exhausted, tired and mentally frustrated. He sighed, and slowly sat up, leaning against the leather, and stared at the red head.

“Cross” he said bluntly, starring, he leaned his head onto his palm, having his legs crossed underneath the table. His white wet hair covered only a little of his face. But yet he didn’t show a lot of emotion 

“Hmm?” Cross jumped hearing that question Allen just made. He leaned off onto the wall and layed his back onto the leather seat. He placed his cancer stick into the silver ashtray, shoved it with the three other used up cigs.

“How long will it take to get to London?”

“At least a few hours? I don’t know I ain’t a genie..” Cross said with honesty, which pissed off allen. Allen wanted to see mother and barba again..

Allen continue to stare at the table, meanwhile the person who sat behind his booth sighed loudly. The man with the braided hair took down his long damp hair and used his white handkerchief to dry up his hair, he grumbled infustration.

“Sheril calm down at least we made it...” the man who had the beauty mark said as he sat next to him on his left, trying to calm his brother down.

“Calm down? Calm down?! We were forced to wait in the rain, fuck those stupid employees for making us wait in a bloody hell storm!!” Sheril yelled as he grabbed his hair and forcefully put it in a rough messy bun. He sunk into the leather seat, with a loud ‘hmp!”

“Sheril, honey please calm down.”

The woman who sat on his right pat his arm while snuggling into the crook of his neck. She gave small kisses that went around the side of his neck. His anger suddenly went to lust within a hearbeat. He turned his head, slowly to his wife Tricia, face to face. Her ocean eyes stared into his chocolate brown eyes, her face flushed at what he wanted, just by looking at him.

Sheril and his wife Tricia, along with his brother Tyki and there two children, Wisley and Road were heading on a trip to London visiting his elder brother, Earl Kamelot, but for some reason he likes being called ‘Millennium Earl’, and surpisingly people were chill with that. Not only that but they were also visiting there cousin Lulubell and Tryde, and a few others.

Meanwhile his younger brother Tyki sad beside him, and across from the clean red wooden table was Wisely and Road.

Wisely had stared out the window, completely daydreaming, not caring what was happening at the moment nor was he bothered. Road who sat next to him stared at her elder brother, she noticed wisely wasn’t really himself, all quiet with a cold expression. 

‘Was it because of the waiting, or was it from earlier?‘

Long story short, sheril and wisely both got into a fight before they left to the train station, road wasn’t sure what happened nor why, but it serious. She was waiting in the carriage outside when this had happened.

Since then wisely was just pissed, which is unusual since he’s a happy gofree person.

She sighed as she stared down at the table, hoping things would get better. But so far it hasn’t.

Tyki had also stared out in the window, wondering what would happen when they get home. 

Behind there booth sat Klaud and Bak and across from them was Lenalee, kanda and Lavi

Let’s just say Lenalee, kanda and Lavi we’re heading to there University that they were just elected to.

Lenalee was a expert at teaching, babysitting, and a scientist which had caused her to be instantly invited, or maybe it’s because her elder brother is the vice principal and wanted her there...

Oh komui...

Kanda, he was experienced in sword fighting, sports and many other things, and his uncle Tiedoll, thought it would be perfect for him to be there, and then, he did. His master Tiedoll was very proud of him after he graduated, the poor kid went through traumatized experiences, like how his childhood friend died right in front of him.

Kanda since then doubted himself, saying how he’s onky good at fighting, and very useless things, but Tiedoll never let that take over him.

As for Lavi, well, he’s already a student there because he studies Space, Tecnology and Math. He just got elected there around 3 months ago, and here his friends are following the same path! Yay!

Meanwhile Bak and Klaud are teachers that teach the students at the University. They were there to pick them up, give them tours, tell them this and that, basically tour Guids..last things they would wanna do in this kind of weather.

Klaud sigh, sitting at the edge of the booth, and decided to head to the restroom, due to being forced to not piss herself. Last thing she would want is not being able to use the restroom at the train station because of the damn employees.. curse them..

After Klaud excused herself, she walked pass everyone to the end of the train cart and went to the next few to use the bathroom, leaving bak with the other three. 

Bak stared with his blue eyes as Klaud left, not only realized he also had to go, and then followed Klaud to the restroom. 

“Hey kanda, do you need to go?”

“No, I don’t need to, why so fucking worried?”

Lavi shrugged his shoulders as he was fixing to make a sassy ass reply

Then all the sudden 

Lights went out 

Loud squeaking noises rushed in everyone’s ears as the train is suddenly on breaks causing every one to hold on each other for dear life

Then

The game known as Murder Mystery had begun


	3. IMPORTANT

Hey everyone I’m very sorry for the inconvenience, and I’m sorry I haven’t posted a chapter for a while. I’ve been busy basically.

But you see I’m not continuing this story on AO3 anymore. The reason is because I rewrote this chapter 7 TIMES because it keeps being reset. I’m frustrated so I’m just gonna continue this onto my tumblr because 

1( I’m very active on tumblr

2( I can actually properly save my work onto tumblr

I hope you understand

Tumblr: @lonzo-mondo

And sorry!


End file.
